This invention relates to an apparatus for producing a continuous succession of pieces or sheets, particularly suitable for infeeding cut pieces of wrapping material to wrapping machines.
To be more precise, the apparatus according to the invention envisages a fresh, or standby, or second reel automatically replacing a first reel of material when the latter has been used up, without this affecting the continuity in the succession of the sheets or cuttings obtained from the said material wound on to individual reels.
THE TERMS "FIRST" AND "SECOND" REEL MENTIONED HEREIN ARE PURELY INDICATIVE SINCE THE POSITIONS OCCUPIED BY THE TWO REELS ALTERNATE BETWEEN ONE AND THE OTHER DEPENDING UPON WHETHER THE REEL IS SUPPLYING MATERIAL OF IF IT IS ACTING AS THE STANDBY REEL.